Everything!
by kirikosaki
Summary: Segalanya menjadi milik kalian berdua, tanpa ada aku di dalamnya. Selamat tinggal.


Everything!

JERICHO – BAN x ELAINE

Romance – Angst

Nanatsu no Taizai episode 12 –Elaine bangkit dan menemukan Ban.

Warn: typo(s), ending tidak sesuai manga ataupun anime.

* * *

Dari Jericho untuk Ban.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Elaine muncul dan nyaris membunuh Jericho, jika saja Ban tidak gesit. Jericho yang harus diperhadapkan dengan keadaan yang membingungkan antara fenomena mayat hidup kembali dengan kekuatan melebihi manusia dan Elaine muncul lalu kembali kepada Ban.

Jericho menyukai Ban. Semua sudah tau, kan? Tentu saja. Tulisan 'SUKA' atau 'JATUH CINTA MATI' tertulis jelas di jidatnya saat berhadapan dengan Ban.

Jericho rela melakukan segalanya demi Ban. Sumpah! Ia bahkan rela menukar nyawanya demi Ban. Ia rela segalanya yang ia miliki terampas demi Ban. Sungguh. Jericho sudah menganggap Ban adalah setengah dari jiwanya. Ban mati? Jericho juga pasti memilih ikut mati.

Semua rasa suka dan rasa cintanya ia tunjukkan secara langsung, walau terkadang ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi seharusnya Ban sadar dengan perubahan tingkah laku Jericho. Yang dulu dendam kesumat, sekarang salting-salting.

Sayangnya, yang ia sukai bukanlah pria idaman yang peka dengan perubahan. Jericho salah menyukai orang. Menyukai Ban Si Bandit dengan dosa keserakahan yang rela mati demi perempuan yang ia cintai setengah mati. Elaine.

Perempuan mungil dengan wajah lugu menggemaskan itu berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Ban yang terkenal cuek dengan dunia di sekitarnya. Ban yang dulu hanya peduli dengan hidupnya sendiri, sekarang ia rela memutari bumi demi mendapatkan cara untuk menghidupkan Elaine.

Doanya terkabul. Elaine hidup kembali.

 _Menyesakkan._

Jericho menatap dua orang yang sedang berciuman jauh di depannya. Mereka yang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Mereka yang tak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun. Mereka yang lebih memilih mati bersama daripada harus berpisah lagi.

 _Sakit._

Jericho ingin bahagia karena melihat Ban yang sepertinya bahagia setengah mati karena bertemu pujaannya. Tapi rasa sakit mendalam membuat hatinya sesak. Jericho menangis dalam diam. Tak seharusnya dia cengeng di waktu seperti ini.

Ini bukan saatnya harus ber- _mellow_ , bukan? Baru saja ada mayat hidup dengan kekuatan super muncul dari bawah tanah. Seharusnya sekarang ia sibuk berjaga diri, waspada terhadap sekitar. Bahkan ada mayat hidup yang sedang berciuman dengan Ban di sana. Ia harus tetap waspada, takut kalau mayat itu mampu membunuh Ban.

Tapi maaf, Jericho sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya. Senang karena melihat orang yang dia sayangi bahagia di sana dan sedih karena berarti dia harus mengikhlaskannya. Ban kembali pada Elaine.

Sungguh kejam. Tapi ini adalah konsekuensi menyukai Ban. Dicuekin dan kadang Jericho dimanfaatkan demi kesenangannya sendiri.

"Ban.." lirihnya. Tak ada yang peduli. Ban dan Elaine sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mereka benar-benar tak menganggap Jericho ada di sekitar.

 _Apa aku harus pergi atau bertahan?_

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari otak Jericho. Pertanyaan yang dapat diartikan denotatif atau konotatif. Pergi dari tempat itu atau pergi dalam artinya mengikhlaskan Ban. Bertahan di tempat itu karena tidak tau jalan pulang atau bertahan dalam artinya ia akan tetap menyukai Ban, lalu berjuang melawan Elaine.

Tak bisa dijawab. Semua ada resikonya.

Jericho diam. Tangisannya tak bisa membuat hatinya lebih relax. _Menyesakkan._

Semua ingatan dirinya bersama Ban saat beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya semakin sesak. Ban yang selalu cuek. Ban yang selalu mencuri uangnya. Ban yang selalu mengerjainya. Ban yang selalu perhatian padanya, layaknya seorang kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya.

 _Menjadi adik._

Senang atau sedih?

 _Dua-duanya._

Dia senang karena bisa memiliki pengalaman cinta walau sedikit miris ceritanya. Dia senang bisa kenal dengan Ban. Dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Ban. Dia senang dia berhutang nyawa dengan ban. Dia senang Ban yang tak pernah mengusirnya. Sungguh dia senang. Ia berterimakasih pada takdir.

Tetapi di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Ban selalu memikirkan Elaine. Ban yang rela membunuh Meliodas demi Elaine. Ban yang tak bisa berhenti bermimpi Elaine. Ban yang cinta mati pada Elaine. Ban yang mencari segala cara dari yang wajar sampai tidak wajar demi membangkitkan Elaine.

Semuanya dipersembahkan oleh Ban pada Elaine. Tak pernah sedikitpun, Jericho masuk ke dalam pikiran Ban.

 _Konsekuensi._

Sekali lagi, Jericho berterimakasih pada takdir.

Takdir mengajarkannya banyak hal. Berawal dari acara balas budi karena Ban menolongnya, hingga membuat jatuh cinta bukan kepayang. Dia pikir Ban si brengsek itu tak akan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Benar kata orang, _dalam teori, semua selalu sesuai logika. Dalam praktik, ada variabel lain yang turut berpartisipasi meski tidak diundang, yaitu perasaan_.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur.

Ban dan Elaine. Akan susah memisahkan mereka walau sudah mengorbankan nyawa. Seakan-akan cinta mereka seperti hidup Ban. Awet dan abadi.

Jericho mengusap air matanya. Ia memilih bertahan dengan segala kekuatannya. Bertahan di tempat. Tak ada perjuangan, tak ada kemunduran. Diam di tempat.

Lalu jika waktu sudah sesuai harapannya, Jericho akan berkata dengan senyuman.

 ** _"Sayounara, Ban. It's been nice to love you."_**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Oke. Fic pertama untuk suamiku yang abadi-keparat._**

 ** _Sungguh terlalu banyak improvisasi. Maafkan._**

 ** _Dulu pecinta BanxElaine, tapi sejak dia mati dan Jericho muncul...aku jadi tekanan batin._**

 ** _Diantara mendukung Jericho atau mendukung Elaine, lalu tiba-tiba Elaine hidup lagi dan jadi jahat. Oke fix, aku jadi sungguh tekanan batin dengan Elaine. Berharap dia mati lagi, biar Jericho nikah sama Ban!_**

 ** _Oke. maafkan diriku yang egois dan provokator ini._**

 ** _Berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membaca fic jelek ini._**

 ** _regards, valnee._**


End file.
